Lost Time with Bittersweet Love
by LusciousGoddess
Summary: Constance Everwood is psychic and a witch. Lonely, she jumped at the chance of staying for the weekend at Hogwarts. However, she didn't expect what to thrown through time and meet, and fall in love with, Tom Riddle, the man who would later become Lord Vol


Constance Everwood had been deep in thought when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she softly said, not looking up or moving from her bed. Hearing her door open, she glanced up and saw her father shyly standing in the doorway. She gave him a faint smile and looked back down at the letter she had already read 10 times.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in England for about a month. I'll have my phone if you need to call me and e-mail, of course. Maybe I'll find something nice for you," her father quickly, easily showing that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Constance simply nodded.

"Have a safe trip. I'm sure you'll have a blast," Constance said bitterly, looking up again. Her father walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Constance," he whispered. Constance stared at him for a few seconds.

"I love you, Dad. Take care," she replied, giving him a real smile. Her father smiled back as he left the room. Constance stared at the door for a few seconds and looked back to read her letter again.

_Dear Constance,  
I can't tell you how excited I am! I have permission for you to come and visit me for the weekend at Hogwarts! I assume you still have the instructions on how to use the fireplace and you, of course, have the tools.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry can't wait to meet you. They've heard so much about you and they're excited to meet my American pen pal!  
Sorry to run, but I must go. See you soon!  
With love,  
Ginny  
PS Please bring that book you told me about!_

Smiling, Constance put the letter back in the envelope and decided to pack for the weekend. She gracefully moved her hand and her closet opened up. Three outfits began to float over to her bed, folding in mid-air. Jewelry floated over to the perspective matching outfits, as well as shoes, perfume, toiletries and make-up. Laughing at how lazy she was being, she pulled out her suitcase from under her bed and neatly packed her stuff away.

"Oops. I forgot my book," Constance said to herself as she walked to the chest in front of her bed. As she knelt in front of the chest, she closer her eyes and slowly moved her fingers over the lock in a precise pattern. The chest opened up at the very top was a thick, royal blue journal. A moon covered the lower left corner, and the sun covered the upper right corner. Stars and rays of light danced in the middle. It was worn and felt heavy as Constance picked it up. She placed it in a matching blue velvet bag and packed it neatly with the rest of her clothes.

Finished packing, she sat on her bed and frowned. Many thoughts began to enter her mind.

"_What if they don't like me? After all, I'm a natural witch and a psychic. That isn't normal in some eyes…Then again, they're witches and wizards. They're just a little different from me!"_

Constance then bitterly thought of her father and how he ignored the fact that his own daughter was special. Her mother, Cordelia, came from a long line of witches and psychics. Her father, William, was a muggle. He had no magic in his bloodline. When he found out his wife was a psychic witch, he freaked out. He wanted to leave Cordelia. Perhaps that is why she died not too long after giving birth to Constance.

Constance knew at a young age that she was different. She seemed to know certain events before they would take place, as small as what would be for dinner or if there would be an accident down the street. Items around the house broke and shook whenever she was upset. Her voice alone could do damage. When a boy picked on her when she was seven, she simply said, "Go jump off the jungle gym!". The boy immediately went to the highest spot on the jungle gym and jumped, breaking his ankle. To this day he couldn't tell you why he jumped. Singing was something she had picked up, too. Her voice brought out many emotions in people when she sang particular songs. She once sang an aria about death and every single person in the audience sobbed, as if their closest loved one had just died. Whenever she would tell her father, he would call her a freak and tell her that these things just couldn't happen.

She was nothing like her father. She didn't even look like him. He was as skinny as a rail with dull dark eyes and a mop of dark red hair, a strange combination. He was overly obnoxious for someone his size, although he always looked lifeless. Constance, on the other hand, was vibrant and a good mixture of outgoing and just normal. She had dark blue eyes that reflected much, rosy cheeks and her hair was long and a pretty shade of blonde. She was not skinny, but not huge. She had curves in the right places, yet held herself gracefully.

The journal saved her. Constance had gone up to the attic to cry when she had gotten into a fight with her father. She had been accepted to a school for witches and her father refused to send her. Looking around through her tears, she saw something bright in the corner. Drawn to it, it turned out to be a trunk. She seemed to know just the right pattern to open it. There was a note from her mother, telling her that she left her a journal of spells and how to control her powers. The spells were divided by how difficult they were and she was even told at what age she should try the spells.

She secretly began to study the spells. She was actually very smart and skilled. And a force to be reckoned with. It was hard for her, of course, as she was learning on her own. She managed to get supplies and more under her father's nose. Who knows what he would have done if she had been caught. But then again, why would he care? It was through this that she met her pen pal, Ginny Weasley. Ginny had wanted to make money, so she secretly began to sell small items to get something. Crossing paths, Constance gave her bonus (since it was sneaky for both of them) and they had been writing to each other since. 

Now Constance would finally see Hogwarts, finally meet Ginny and be around people like her. What could go wrong?

**The Following Day:**

Constance stood in her empty fireplace, praying for this to go right. Ginny had told her that her father had her fireplace opened for her for a short time only, as was the fireplace at Hogwarts. Making sure everything was with her, she picked up the powder.

"_It's now or never!"_ she thought before clearly saying, "HOGWARTS!". Releasing the powder, a dizzying sensation took over her body. She closed her eyes as she felt her body lift and vanish.

Coughing and opening her eyes, she realized that she was in an ornate room, resembling part of a castle. Trembling, she looked down at herself and realized she was filthy. With a quick wave, she wiped herself clean.

"That is a useful gift," she heard a soft, yet strong, voice say. Gasping, she turned and saw a tall, older man staring back at her. "You must be Constance. Ginny has told me a lot about you. She will be very excited to hear that you have arrived. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Would you care for a lemon drop?" his voice softly trailed through the air.

"_Wow, he IS powerful!" _she thought before saying, "Sure. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really like see Ginny." Hoping she didn't sound rude, she was assured when Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I shall take you to her myself," he said.

**An Hour Later:**

"I still can't believe you're here!" Ginny exclaimed, giving Constance another hug. Constance smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled away, she looked around what they called their common room.

"How did they let me in? I'm not a part of your house," Constance said, following Ginny to her room. Ginny shrugged.

"Dumbledore took care of that. We need to hurry because we're meeting everyone in the dining hall!" Ginny beamed and Constance smiled. She quickly put her stuff in Ginny's room. She barely took a breath before she was pulled out of the room. Through many staircases and halls, they finally ended up at the Great Hall. Both girls were out of breath.

"Just try to blend in," Ginny joked. Constance laughed as she walked in.

"Blend in! I'm not even in a robe!" Constance whispered as many students turned to stare at her. Whispers were murmured throughout the tables, but she didn't take notice. So what that she was wearing heels, slim jeans and a black and blue halter top? Three students jumped up when Ginny arrived and Constance knew it was Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"It's so good to meet you, finally!" Hermione said, holding out her hand. Constance shook her hand and smiled. She had heard about what a smart and good person Hermione was and Constance could see that instantly.

"Wow…Hi. I'm Ron…You're…pretty," Ron managed to get out, staring. Ginny slapped his arm. Constance simply smiled.

"Thank you, Ron. That's very sweet of you to say. And you must be Harry," Constance shook Ron's hand, followed by Harry's. She barely glanced at his famous scar, knowing that must be hard for him. He was the only survivor of the horrors of Lord Voldemort. Although Constance was not in a magic school, she did plenty of research and Ginny also updated her on Hogwarts happenings. She knew her fair share.

As she sat down, many came over to introduce themselves. Constance smiled and felt peace for the first time in a long time while talking with these students.

"How old are you again?" Harry asked.

"Seventeen. I just…" Constance began before trailing off. A sudden chill went through her and she began to look around. Her head began to pound and her breath caught in her throat. Something evil was very near her.

"Constance…Are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried. All of the color had drained from Constance's face and she began to shake. Soon everyone began to ask if she was okay.

Finding her voice, she said, "I'm fine…Just a bad headache. Ginny, could I possibly lay down?". All she knew was that she needed to leave the Hall, fast. Ginny and the others quickly took her out of the room. As she passed by the tables, the pounding grew worse. She didn't even realize she was walking up and down many stairs. Only when she collapsed onto the couch did she know that she was back in Ginny's room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked, scared. Constance smiled and nodded.

"I'm alright. I just need a nap…Seriously. Maybe it was just the traveling," she assured Ginny and Hermione, using her voice to persuade them. She didn't know how to tell them about the evil feeling. They both finally glanced at each other and then slowly nodded.

"We'll come on awhile to get you. Get some rest," Hermione said. She and Ginny quietly walked out of the room. Constance put her hand over her eyes and sighed.

_"I thought this was supposed to be fun,"_ she thought before falling asleep.

**Please let me know what think! As my first story here, I want to hear what you have to say! Thank you sooooooo much!**


End file.
